I Need You
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Jared/Simon Pairings. Jared and Simon have always loved each other but lately Jared is realizing it might be more than brotherly love. Jared gives in but will Simon follow through? How could you love your own twin, your own sibling? Slash.


'I Need You'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderwick Chronicles…they are rightfully owned by whomever the #%$ owns it.

Warning: Slash, Yaoi…Jared/Simon.

INCEST… or TWINCEST. Don't like? Then why are you even reading this far?

I've never read the book series so this is based of the movie starring Freddie Highmore. The movie just asked for slash, I mean the twins are cute together. (Fangirl Squeal from elsewhere…)

Curiouser and Curiouser…

Enjoy…P.s. This is my first post…first story. Recommends comments…but please tell me the truth… (Swear to state the whole truth and nothing but the truth). :)

Jared's palms banged on the attic window as he watched the ogres below take away his twin brother who was screaming for his help.

"Simon" He hollered as he desperately banged and banged again. The dumb waiter had failed so he was trapped…and his brother was going to get killed.

"Simon" He cried again as a tear ran down his cheek.

'Simon…don't go…I need you.' His heart went dark as he heard one last scream erupt from his brother. The scream was final…his last breath. The tears poured on as he heard a dark whisper.

'You were supposed to take care of him Jared, you failed your brother, and you killed him.' The world went black suddenly and Jared felt himself leap up with a gasp. He panted as the sweat that started from his forehead slipped down his face.

"Jared?" A familiar voice called out from his side. Jared looked into his identical twin brother's face and suddenly burst into tears.

"It's okay Jared, it was just a nightmare" Simon spoke as he wrapped his arms around his brother. For the past few nights Jared has been waking up in screams, no one outside their shared room seemed to hear though. It was always heartbreaking to see his brother, his tough stronger olderish brother break down. It was like seeing a lion suddenly purr at your feet.

"I won't ever leave you" Jared said as his own arms wrapped around Simon. Simon was always there to comfort him, always there to catch him whenever he fell.

"I know" Simon said back as Jared buried his head in his chest. His face heated up as he felt Jared's soft hair caress his chin, was that normal?

He gulped as his face heated up more, his heart panting hard.

"Something wrong?" Jared asked as he pulled out of the hold.

"Of course not" Simon answered plainly. "I'm just tired; it's been a long day…that's all".

"Why is your face red?" He asked moving a bit close. Simon stepped onto the floor and returned to his own bed, his face heating up even more.

"I-it's the humidity" Jared stood up with a curious face and moved to Simon's bed.

"You're a bad liar" He said as he approached his brother.

"I-im not lying"

"Sure you aren't Simon" Jared grinned in amusement and laid beside his brother, the previously broken Jared was now replaced by his normal self. The very curious and exploring Jared was back. "Are you flustered?" He asked teasingly as the other rolled to face the other side. Jared wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and pulled him close.

"You're not flustered because of me, are you?" Simon gulped loudly and cleared his throat.

"N-no, of c-course not". Jared smirked and felt his heart pound as he laid his head on his brother's shoulders. Jared knew he felt more than brotherly love to his brother, but he never was quite sure if Simon felt the same. Tonight made that obvious though and he wasn't going to let it go.

"That's too bad…because I know you make me fluster". Simon squealed when Jared seductively blew down his neck, taunting the smooth skin that lay exposed. "You make me fluster all the time…you're so adorable with your ways, so proper, so sweet. You drive me crazy Simon". Jared smirked and gently pressed a kiss to his brother's neck and got up to return to his bed. "Nighty-Night" He said still smirking, with a triumphant feeling within him. He knew he had pushed his brother far with just that peck, it itself made a spark run up his spine and he wondered how far he could really get that adorable blush to widen in the future.

'I'll never leave you Simon…you'll never go…I need you, I need all of you'.


End file.
